


Delphi Strawberry Service

by 365feelings



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M, Percy Jackson AU, daughter of hecate!blue, son of demeter!adam, son of hebe!noah, son of hermes!henry, son of hypnos!ronan, son of zeus!gansey
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365feelings/pseuds/365feelings
Summary: Il punto è: ci sono diverse persone al Campo. Ma Ronan Lynch sta guardando lui.





	Delphi Strawberry Service

Ci sono una quindicina di semidei sparsi tra l'arena e il campo da pallavolo, altre tre graziose figlie di Demetra nei campi di fragole con lui e alcune ninfe intente ad intrecciarsi i capelli. Da qualche parte c'è anche Gansey e Noah, beh, Noah non sai mai dove sia fino a quando non scopri che era alle tue spalle anche se un secondo prima non c'era nessuno – un po' inquietante a pensarci bene, ma non è quello il punto.  
Il punto è: ci sono diverse persone al Campo. Ma Ronan Lynch sta guardando  _lui_.  
Lo fa stando seduto scompostamente su uno dei basamenti di marmo che spunta dal prato. Un tempo doveva reggere la colonna di un tempio o di un arco e ora è il trono di passaggio del figlio di Ipnos.  
Sente gli occhi del semidio su di sé, sulla vecchia maglia della Coca-Cola che usa quando raccoglie le fragole, sulle mani sporche di terra e rovinate dai lavori part time che fa quando non è al Campo, persino sulla propria ombra.  
Non è nemmeno la prima volta che accade.  
Sono a cena, sono nell'arena, sono al lago, sono nella cabina di Gansey, sono nella foresta, sono nell'anfiteatro: e gli occhi di Ronan sono su di lui. Su Adam Parrish.  
C'è sorpresa in questo, c'è un'inevitabile sensazione di potere che lo incendia di soddisfazione e vergogna,  _c'è del brivido_.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> originariamente pubblicata [qui](https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3535019&i=1)


End file.
